To Be Loved
by ssilverfoxx
Summary: AU Heero is a prince and Duo is a...horse? Duo is both blessed and cursed in being able to find his soulmate but what happens when Heero unwittingly breaks the spell causing Duo to lose his chance at true love? 1x2, 3x4 Chapter 2 up!
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: **Fic idea is mine (I hope). Characters are not. (sobs)

**Author's Notes: **This is a story that I started three years ago. Then I left the fandom because I was waaay too busy with school. Now I have some time on my hand and I came across this story. I'm very interested in finishing it, so here we go! (smiles)

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, maybe Yaoi. In other words, male/male. If you don't like it, please don't read it.

I don't have a beta reader so I apologize for any mistakes that I have! Please tell me if you see any so that I can fix them!

Thanks and please enjoy!

* * *

**To Be Loved**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Heero Yuy, Crown Prince of Amareth sighed with boredom. Or rather, he would have sighed with boredom had his iron will permitted it. Heero was famous for his athleticism, fairness, intelligence, and stoicism. These traits along with his good looks; messy dark brown hair, almond shaped azure eyes, and firmly muscled physique, caused his hand to be sought over by many a princess. Of course, this also might have had something to do with his being heir to the largest and most prosperous kingdom in the eastern hemisphere. Truly he was a most droolworthy prince. And he was bored silly.

"Heero? _Heero._" A hiss penetrated the Prince's keen hearing. He turned towards the source in acknowledgement. It was his mother.

"Darling, your cousin Quatre has arrived. Why don't you go greet him?" His mother suggested tactfully. She knew how much he hated parties. Unfortunately, he was obligated to be at this one since it was his eighteenth birthday, a day that heralded his future ascent to the crown. He quickly tired of the beautiful women who smiled coyly and simpered praises in a futile effort to gain his favor.

Heero nodded gratefully to his mother and after making his brief apologies to his father, left for the stables where he knew his cousin would be. Cousin was a rather obscure term as the bloodlines that separated Quatre and himself were long and riddled through with political marriages and adultery. Nonetheless, they were friends and that made Quatre more cousin than any blood ties ever could.

Unlike Heero, Quatre was not the heir of his father's title because in his desert kingdom women were allowed to inherit. Unfortunately for Quatre, he had thirty some sisters in line before him. He didn't seem to mind so much and Heero envied his cousin in his freedom. Quatre's passion was horses, and he was world renowned for his Arabians. Emperors and Kings paid ungodly sums for one of his stock. So while Quatre was not heir to so great a kingdom as Amareth, he was richer by far than the majority of kings who were his clientele.

Passing through the gardens Heero unbuttoned his collar and gave his embroidered overcoat to a foot soldier. He hated the restricting formal clothing his father had deemed necessary for him to wear.

Finally he entered the stables. Breathing in deeply Heero inhaled the scents that he loved. Horses smelled perpetually of open grasslands and the meadow flowers that blanketed the pastures, not like the heavy fake scents that the palace women covered themselves in.

"Stand over there! Don't let him kick you!" Heero followed the sound of Quatre's voice around the corner to the last stall. The blonde and a few of the stablehands were having trouble with what Heero presumed was one of Quatre's animals since he had never seen it before.

Muttering obscenities the grooms threw a rope around the horse's hindquarters and pulled the balking animal into the stall. Quatre slammed the stall door, locked it, and leaned against it panting. Looking around he spotted the other boy. "Heero!" he exclaimed and rushed over to his friend.

"Happy birthday!" Quatre said as he threw his arms around Heero's shoulders for a hug. It was a brief embrace, as he knew that his brown haired cousin was not comfortable with emotional outbursts.

"Hn." Heero responded, but his eyes twinkled a little as he gazed down at his energetic cousin. "Problems?"

Quatre stepped away and ran his hand through his hair shaking his head. "I picked up a horse at the last horse fair. He's underfed and scrawny but has the most gorgeous confirmation. I thought I could do something with him but he's got more piss in him that I thought." Quatre smiled ruefully, "He's given me nothing but trouble and nobody wants to take him."

The corners of Heero's lips twitched. It sounded exactly like his cousin to feel sorry for a creature and buy him without thinking of the consequences. Heero shook his head and ruffled Quatre's hair.

A long legged figure strode towards them and stopped next to Quatre. "Trowa!" The blonde said happily. Quietly Quatre slipped his hand into that of the tall green eyed youth. Heero raised his eyebrow but said nothing. Anything that made Quatre happy made him happy too. Well, as happy as he could be.

"Heero, this is Trowa, my Horsemaster. Trowa, this is my cousin and Crown Prince of Amareth Heero Yuy."

Trowa offered a bow but Heero stopped him and held out his hand for the horsemaster to shake. "I despise the manners of the court."

Trowa offered a small approving smile and shook his hand firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet anyone who is kin to Quatre." Turning to Quatre he continued "It's time to feed now. I'll do it this time."

"Thanks Trowa." Quatre smiled brightly and dropped a light kiss on the taller boy's cheek. "I thought as much." Heero remarked as the horsemaster strode away.

"Do you mind?" Quatre asked apprehensively.

"Iie."

"I'm glad." Quatre responded, relieved. "And I have a present for you seeing as it _is_ your birthday. I brought a string of the best horses in my herd. Tomorrow you can pick any one you want as my gift to you."

Heero nodded his thanks.

"But for now, I want to take a bath and get something to eat!"

Heero nodded again. "I'll show you your rooms. I trust you want one with a King-sized bed?" he inquired and was rewarded with a scarlet blush that dyed the blonde's fair skin. Heero smirked and guided his cousin back the castle.

* * *

"All of my horses are in this stable so take your time and pick whichever one you like best." Together the cousins walked up to each stall and Quatre explained the qualities and background of the horse while Heero carefully looked it over.

He saw grays, blacks, duns, bays, and palominos. All were perfect specimens of the equine form. Heero began to see that he would have a difficult time choosing the one he wanted. They all had exceptional breeding and would make welcome additions to his royal stables.

Finally they approached the last stall. The pounding of hooves against the oak walls and a shrill scream echoed throughout the stable.

"Ah yes." Quatre sighed exasperatedly.

"The Troublemaker." Heero intoned and Quatre winced. Heero peered in over the stall door and ran appraising eyes over the form inside. A stallion, Heero noted. His coloring was quite beautiful, a liver chestnut with a dark brown coat and almost blonde mane and tail. He had a single white star on his forehead and two white socks. Quatre was right. The horse had flawless confirmation. He was tall for an Arab, 15.2 maybe. He had long legs built for flying over all types of terrain from rock to sand and everything in between. His back was straight and his neck was long and arched as he glared at the intruders in his stall. His face was delicately dished and set with large expressive eyes that shot sparks of fire. His nostrils were flared so that Heero could see the delicate red veins inside.

That was where the splendor ended. The horse was emaciated and his ribs stood out prominently from his sides. His coat was dull from malnourishment and covered in dirt.

"What happened to him?" Heero asked quietly.

"His former owners tried to dull his temper by starving him. Watch out! He bites!" He warned Heero as the horse lunged for the Prince. Heero moved quickly and heard teeth snap the air that he had occupied a split second before.

"I gather it didn't work."

"No." Quatre smiled and shook his head. "He's got too much spirit for that. We tried to give him a bath, but none of the grooms can get near him."

Heero nodded and stepped closer to the horse who was now leaning into the door trying to get close enough to bite him. The expressive eyes drilled into him as the horse made threatening sneers and bit at the air, his teeth snapping together. His huge, deep eyes looked almost purple in the light. "What's his name?"

"His papers say Duo."

"Tell me about his breeding."

Quatre moved his hand to his chin as his brow furrowed in thought. "Well, it's weird. His lineage isn't recorded at all. His former owners claimed that they found him by the side of the road, an arrow in his side." Quatre gestured to a scar on the horse's flank. "You can see it there."

Heero nodded. It was an impressive scar.

"Evidently when they found him, he had a tag braided into his mane with his name on it. Anyway, they figured he was a free horse, so they might as well take him." Quatre grinned at Heero. "They planned to use him as a cart horse."

Heero looked at the horse and shook his head in disgust. The though of using such a glorious animal as a common cart horse, something that he was not bred for, was ridiculous. Arabians were usually too high strung to be cart horses, and this one was obviously high strung. As if to confirm Heero's thoughts, Duo struck out at the stall door and snorted.

"Anyway, as I was saying, he has no papers, but he's quite obviously pure-bred, and well bred. Look at that dish," Quatre said gesturing to the horses delicate face. "and those eyes and those nostrils. His tail set is perfect and his bone is good. He's perfect, and he's built for speed." Heero looked at the horse's long legs and short back and nodded in agreement. He glanced at the horse speculatively one more time before he said,

"Hn. He's good enough."

Quatre looked aghast. "Oh Heero! Are you sure? He bites, kicks, and knows all of the tricks in the book and a few more besides. He's a hellion on the ground and just as bad under saddle!"

"Hn. I'm sure." Heero said as he examined the raging animal in front of him. The horse had clearly initiated a challenge and the one thing Heero Yuy never did was back down from a challenge. He stepped forward and patted the angry horse on the shoulder backhanding it when it tried to bite him.

"You be nice, and I'll be nice." Heero said to the dazed horse. Duo recovered and snorting angrily reared and struck out at the prince. Heero quickly dodged the blow. The horse and the prince stood glaring at each other.

"Well, if anyone can handle him, it'd be you." Quatre said bemusedly. "Good luck Heero. You're going to need it."

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes: **So what do you think? Should I continue? If you have any horse terminology questions, please ask!


	2. Southerly Wind

**Author's Notes: O.O **Wow! It's cool to have so many reviews on one chapter! I usually get maybe one or two so I'm in shock. (keels over) Thank you all so much for taking some of your time to drop me a line! I really appreciate it!

Your job as readers is to imagine Duo's responses to Heero's words and actions. Then you will understand his horsie mood swings! (smiles)

Once again, I don't have a beta reader so please tell me about any mistakes! And if you have any questions about horse terminology, drop me a note and I'll do my best to explain!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Southerly Wind**

Heero woke up early the next morning. He woke up so early in fact that he scared the kitchen maid when he nearly collided with her in the hall. He quickly steadied her and the breakfast trays that she was loaded down with.

"Your highness," she said dropping as much of a curtsey as she could. She knew that he wouldn't answer so she continued. "Would you like your breakfast this morning?"

Heero shook his head and turned away. Then he hesitated and turning back around, lifted the covers on one of her trays and grabbed his bread and an apple. Nodding his thanks, Heero continued down the hall. The maid stared after him with a smile on her face.

_That boy, he's no shirker, _she thought. _He'll make a good king someday._ Satisfied, she returned to the kitchen and treated the kitchen hands to a royal breakfast.

* * *

Heero walked across the courtyard as the sun peeked over the horizon, showering the surrounding landscape with an even light. Heero ripped pieces off the loaf of bread and stuffed them into his mouth. The apple was in his pocket. 

As he approached the stables he could hear a loud pounding and general commotion. Heero entered the aisle and noticed that every horse, except one, had its head poked over its door and was gazing curiously at the last stall on the end. Heero made his way down to the end stall, Duo's stall, and the source of all the noise. A harried looking stablemaster walked up to the Prince.

"Your highness, the new horse...he kept us up all last night banging in his stall. I had the boys feed the horses and go back to bed for a couple hours." The Prince looked at the stablemaster, he had bags under his eyes. Heero dismissed the man to his quarters and ordered him to get some sleep before he walked down to Duo's stall.

Peering over the edge, Heero saw the horse had his back to him. Duo had found a board that was loose on his stall. He grabbed it between his teeth, pulled back, and let it snap back into place with a loud thud. Then, lifting a hoof, Duo pawed against the side of his stall.

Heero startled when he felt something tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw that the horse in the stall next to Duo, an older grey mare, was looking worriedly at him.Heero offered the mare a small pat and the apple in his pocket as consolation for putting up with Duo's antics. As she delicately bit the fruit in half, Heero suddenly felt hot breath on the back of his neck. He froze.

Turning his head slightly, he saw a brown nose with flared nostrils and above that, two menacing eyes stared at him. He watched as the Arabian's lips pulled back to reveal large, white teeth. Heero jumped out of the way as the horse attempted to bite him.

Duo snorted and shook his head in frustration as Heero examined him from the other side of the aisle. Then, the Arabian saw the old gray mare and his eyes brightened. His ears pricked and he reached over for a delicate sniff as if to say _I'm sorry about all the ruckus, _which she cautiously returned. Then Duo once again glared angrily at Heero and pinned his ears.

"Look," Heero said surprising himself. He hardly talked to anybody let alone a horse. "You need a bath. You stink and you have dandruff." Duo bared his teeth and shook his neck causing his long and tangled mane to become even more disheveled. Looking down at the half an apple he had left, Heero formulated a plan and retrieved Duo's halter. Stepping cautiously toward the horse, the Prince held the half an apple out on his open palm

Watching him cautiously, Duo lowered his muzzle to Heero's hand and snatched the apple. Despite himself, Duo closed his eyes in bliss as he munched his treat. Heero used this opportunity to slip the halter on and clip the lead rope under his chin.

Heero carefully slid open the stall door and began to lead the horse out, prepared to brace himself if the horse bolted. Surprisingly, Duo walked energetically, but calmly out into the aisle. He looked around interestedly at the other horses and let out a throaty nicker to which all of the other horses replied.

"Oi," Heero said tugging on the lead rope just a little in an effort to get Duo's attention. "Pay attention." As Duo turned to look at his handler, Heero imagined that he saw annoyance in the animal's gaze.

Duo snorted dismissively at him and proceeded to drag Heero out of the barn into the sunlight. Heero dug his heels into the ground and pulled with all his might, but he was no match for the horse, as underweight as he was. Finally Duo stopped in the yard and looked curiously at his surroundings. The Prince's valiant efforts to sway his horse had only rewarded him with two long furrows in the dirt and rope burned hands.

"Kuso," he said disgustedly.

"Having fun?" came a lilting voice from behind him. Heero turned and saw an amused looking Quatre.

"Hn."

"I hate to say I told you so...but I told you so!" Quatre grinned as the horse proceeded to drag a surprised looking Heero toward the wash stall. Duo marched right up to the cross ties and stood stock still between them. He twisted his head to look at Heero and snorted before again facing forward.

With an astonished look on his face Quatre said, "Well, you're certainly having better luck with him that my stablehands did."

Heero was also surprised though he didn't show it. How had Duo known where the wash stall was? His eyes narrowed. And why was he suddenly willing to be bathed? Cautiously, Heero walked up to the horse and hooked the ties onto his halter. Studying the calmly standing horse, Heero turned to Quatre.

"Are you going to help?" he asked.

"Hah!" Quatre laughed. "Yeah right. I think I'll just watch."

With a shrug, Heero turned back towards Duo, who was falling asleep in the cross ties. He even had his back leg cocked so he could fall completely asleep without falling over. Heero grabbed a bucket, a brush and some soap. Using the huge water trough in front of the wash stall, Heero filled the bucket, carefully poured it onto the sleeping horse, and jumped back waiting for an explosion. Duo just yawned.

Cautiously, Heero continued to clean the dirt and grime from Duo's coat. It took two baths, and surprisingly, Duo barely twitched a muscle throughout, even when Heero washed his face. He even lowered his head so that the Prince could get to the hard to reach places, like behind his delicate ears.

As Duo dried, Heero carefully combed out his mane and tail. If there was one thing Heero was, it was patient but even he felt like screaming by the time he finished untangling Duo's lengthy mane and tail. By the time he dropped the comb and collapsed next to Quatre, his arm was tingling.

Quatre carefully looked over the horse standing in front of them.

"You know Heero, he might just be a one person horse. Some of them are that way," the desert prince said speculatively.

"Hn," Heero replied.

Quatre looked the horse over and remarked contemplatively, "He's sure going to be gorgeous though. He just needs a couple months to gain some weight and fill out. He'll be impressive!" He sighed. "I just wish I knew what his breeding was!"

Duo was almost dry. Heero got up and collected his lead rope. As he approached the horse, Duo opened his eyes and Heero slowed at the malicious glint in them. The horse was up to something. Just as Heero clipped the lead under Duo's chin, the Arabian reared up, snapped both ties and took off, rope trailing merrily behind him.

Heero, being no dummy, had immediately let go of the rope when Duo bolted. There was no point in pitting his strength against a 1000 pound animal. Luckily, the outer gates were closed so Duo could not escape. Instead the Arabian cantered easily around the yard. His neck and tail arched magnificently as he picked up his feet and practically floated across the ground. Heero and Quatre watched, as did every other person in the yard while Duo showed off. He snorted and bucked, reared and even jumped over a tiny bush like it was a four foot fence.

The only thing at odds with the picture was the Arab's prominent ribs and backbones.

"And Allah took a handful of south wind and from it formed a horse," Quatre whispered.

"Nani?" Heero asked.

"It's how the horse came into being according to Bedouin Legend. Most Bedouin Arabian breeders can trace their horses' lineages back to that very moment in time."

"Tell me," Heero demanded.

The blonde closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts so that he could accurately retell the legend.

"When Allah desired to create the horse, he summoned forth the South Wind, which the people of Egypt call "El Marees," saying: "I shall create from thy substance a new being which shall be good fortune unto my followers and humiliation to my enemies. Condense thyself! And the wind condensed itself. " Quatre's voice had acquired the gentle singing quality it always did when he told a story.

"And Allah created therefrom an Arab horse and addressed it by saying, 'I have created thee and named thee horse. I have bestowed my blessings upon thee above all other beasts of burden and made thee their master. Success and happiness are bound to thy forelock; bounty reposes on your back and riches are with you wherever you may be. And I have endowed thee to fly without wings; you are for pursuit and for flight. And thou shalt carry men who will glorify me, and thou shalt glorify me thereby.' And when the horse neighed, He said to it: 'I have blessed thee and thou shalt affright the pagans with your neighing and I will fill their ears with it and fill their hearts with great fear from it, and humiliate their necks with the sound of it!'" Quatre cleared his throat and smiled. "It's a pretty accurate depiction isn't it?"

Heero nodded in agreement. It was an exceedingly apt description of the awe inducing sight in front of them. They watched for a few more moments as Duo screamed a battle cry and feinted left and right, ridding himself of the guards attempting to capture him. The stallion was obviously enjoying his romp. Heero made a mental note to move his horse to a stall with an adjoining paddock.

"He's a looker alright," Quatre said amusedly. "But you've got a lot of work ahead of you cousin." The blonde patted Heero's back sympathetically.

Duo was showily trotting around the yard, his nose in the air to keep from stepping on the lead rope when he suddenly headed straight for the barn. Heero and Quatre glanced warily at each other before running to the stable prepared for whatever trouble Duo had surely gotten himself into.

Instead, they found the aisle clear and when they arrived at Duo's stall, the stallion was inside munching guiltlessly on a few wisps of hay.

Quatre laughed and Heero frowned at the horse's oh so innocent look. Stalking over to Duo, Heero reached to slip the halter off. Duo turned his head so that Heero could reach the clasp and Heero scowled as he undid the buckle and picked up the muddy and destroyed lead rope.

"Had a good time did you?" the Prince asked irritably.

Duo looked at him and promptly sneezed, blowing snot all over Heero's face and then went back to eating. With his eyes closed Heero reached out to a giggling Quatre who handed him a cloth.

Heero glared at his sniggering cousin as he wiped horse boogers off his face and out of his bangs.

The blonde stifled his laughter. "Gomen, but your face..." Quatre once again dissolved helplessly into laughter.

Balling the cloth in his hands, Heero threw it with remarkable accuracy at his cousin.

"Thanks Heero," Quatre said dryly as he caught it and threw the cloth into the nearby tackroom.

Heero walked out of the stall and closed the door. He was fastening the latch when Duo suddenly reached over and bit him. Usually quick, Heero was no match for the head that snaked out, grabbed a hunk of his flesh, and picked him up.

"Kuso!" Heero spat as Duo dropped him on the floor. He landed with a painful thud and peeled himself off the dirt only to find that the stallion had already retreated into the safety of his stall, strategically placing his hind end toward the entrance.

Quatre sighed. "You just can't be too careful around him. He's too darn smart."

Heero nodded as he checked his shoulder. It was a bad bite, but certainly not the worst he'd ever received. It was bleeding a little and there would be a lovely purple bruise, but no lasting damage.

"Why don't you let me clean that for you?" Quatre asked worriedly. "It looks pretty bad."

"It'll be fine. I should have known better than to let my guard down," Heero said as he gazed thoughtfully at Duo. "It won't happen again."

The great horse turned to look at Heero and he could have sworn that he saw Duo wink.

Grumbling, Heero walked out of the stable. Looking at the sun, he remembered that he had to have lunch with his parents. Excusing himself, Heero stalked off to bandage his wound and change.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes: **Well shoot. I wanted to give you guys some links for pictures of what I think horsie Duo looks like, but I can't figure out how to do it. If someone is willing to explain it to me, I'd be happy to learn!

**Reviewers:**

magical-flyingdragon: Don't worry, Wu-chan's coming!

t.a.g.0: Good bone refers to a horse's legs. It means that they have substantial bone and are not spindly. Horse's with spindly legs often do not hold up for long distances or speed because their small bones cannot efficiently support their weight. Thanks for the question! Hope I answered it well!

DarkPheonix365: Ano...I'm assuming that your review is a positive one! I hope...(laughs)

And thank you to all of you who took some of your valuable time to tell me what you think! I love getting opinions and hearing from fellow horse-lovers! Please, don't be afraid to be critical! I want to improve my writing skills and I can't get better unless you tell me how! Don't worry about being too hard on me, I thrive on tough love! (winks)

Until next time, Ja!


End file.
